


wildflower roots

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Parent Issues, alcohol consumption, based on Troye Sivan's WILD, i wrote this as being mad at my sister and once the anger died down i stopped writing it, sehun returning to his hometown and finding That Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sehun returns to his hometown after over decade, it's everything he expected minus a certain kim junmyeon.





	1. part one: wildflower roots

**Author's Note:**

> (unedited, unbeta'd.)

Returning to his roots gives his nausea along with a wave of nostalgia. He wants to visit the places he was beat up, where he almost died if it weren’t for a random college kid who stopped by, where he broke his nose, the tree he fell and broke his ankle. Thinking back, Sehun really was prone to so much accidents, no wonder his mother was scared to send him to a city with more possible accidents. He feels a pang of pain all over his body, the nostalgia smoothly transforming into another gag.

He bends into uncut grass, trying to puke, but nothing comes from his gut. He’s never nauseous after car rides, maybe this is an unlucky place. His hometown remains unchanged, Sehun prays at least people have. Or have grown up enough to not beat him up anymore, if they’re still homophobic.

A stray cat meows at him, walking proudly to him, rubs its stupid cat hair onto his new jeans. “Stupid pretty cat,” Sehun mutters, squats down to pet it. Cat hair sticks to his hand. “Stop shedding, pretty cat.”

He surprisingly doesn’t want to leave this horrible place, but soon, he knows.

  
  
  


The beer tastes horrible, yet Sehun finds himself chugging three bottles as soon as they’re in his arms’ reach. The pub is filled with people, the dance floor seems to accommodate the most horny ones, ladies and gentlemen alike. Sehun wants to look away from the nasty scene of heterosexual horniness, but the dudes are hot, he decides to just ignore the ladies till he’s tired of staring and drunk enough to leave. His mother will be overwhelmed by disappointment to even try to initiate conversation with him. It’s a win-win situation.

He spots a not-grinding-on-a-lady dude in the corner of the pub, right where the dance floor ends, where drunk yet civilized group is standing, only moving to seem unbored. He’s short, the dude, very obviously so right next to Park Chanyeol. He’s a Kim, that’s all Sehun remembers. Every person in this place is familiar. The train leaving here has far too many passengers to count, while the train which comes here has had only one passenger in the last decade. People don’t come back to this horrible place, Sehun definitely wouldn’t if his mother wasn’t sick and he didn’t care about his birth-givers.

His father died quick and painless, ran over by a drunk truck driver. His mother’s his going to be very slow, agonizing, and irritating. Sehun has brought several stress balls to cope with it.

“Hey!” Park Chanyeol is suddenly next to him, excitedly clapping his hands like a puppy. “Aren’t you Sehun?”

“Hi,” he replies, the excitement is contagious, he ends up grinning just as wide as Chanyeol. “I am. You’re Park Chanyeol, aren’t you?”

“You remember!” Chanyeol squeals.  _ Such a contrast to his deep voice _ , Sehun thinks. “I thought you’d forget me after going to the city.” He pouts.

Sehun resists the urge to pet Chanyeol’s head. He’s a 33 year old man, Park Chanyeol, he shouldn’t be looking like an overgrown puppy. “I didn’t, hyung,” he consoles, sips more of the fourth bottle. He’s starting to get a little tipsy. “You’re too amazing to be forgotten.” Which is partially true. He did forget about Chanyeol, for a while, he found his Facebook profile a couple days before boarding the train. Chanyeol still makes amazing music, is the most responsible adult he’s ever met in this small town.

He gets slapped on the arm, hard, as Chanyeol laughs at the flattery. He doesn’t say anything against it, though. He still loves being praised to Cloud Nine.

“Do you remember me, then?”

The voice sends shivers down Sehun’s spine. It’s so familiar, but Sehun struggles to get the person’s name. It’s the short dude with Chanyeol, he’s drinking a milkshake so Sehun assumes he’s sober. He’s fucking hot, the guy. His shirt drapes on his body perfectly, his shoulder-to-waist ratio makes his waist very holdable, and his muscles don’t try to hide underneath the t-shirt. His legs are too skinny for such a built person. His smirking face hits home (his dick), and yet he can’t remember the guy’s name.

Sehun licks his lips. “I don’t,” he admits, then lies, “I’m too drunk to think right now.”

The dude clearly doesn’t buy the lie, but he nods anyway. “That’s okay. I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

_ Kim first wet dream _ , Sehun takes a deep breath. He was super fucking hot back in high school and he’s super fucking hot in his thirties. “Oh Sehun,” he says, holds his hand out. Junmyeon’s handshake is firm, professional, and the smirk doesn’t seem to be leaving his face anytime soon. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Junmyeon sips more of his milkshake. “How old are you, again?”

“Thirty-one,” Sehun says. He gulps the saliva pooling at the tip of his tongue, trying to look away from Junmyeon, but it’s hard. It’s really hard when the alcohol cuts his brain-to-dick filter, when Junmyeon is so fucking hot, when Sehun gets a vague flashback of his wet dream. “And you…?”

“Thirty-five. Are you married?”

_ Wow, that’s straight forward _ . Sehun shakes his head. “No. You?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Dating?”

“Broke up recently,” Sehun gets the usual urge to mention his gayness. “He had to move and I can’t do long distance.”

“And gay,” Junmyeon grins, lifts his glass to acknowledge the piece of information. “Thank you for that.” He finishes his milkshake and keeps it on the counter. “I find you super hot but you’re drunk,” he squints, looks at Sehun in the eyes then shrugs. “Or tipsy. One of the two. Let’s try again when both of us are sober.”

“Good idea,” Chanyeol provides. Sehun completely forgot Chanyeol is standing between them, drinking his whiskey and watching and  _ listening _ . “And when I’m not here to witness the sexual tension.”


	2. part two: they grow and grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he forgets, never forgives.

The cat returns after a couple of days. As though it hunt him down just to get a petting. Sehun indulges the stupid pretty cat, his white jeans helps ignoring the cat’s shedded hair on all of it. It rubs itself on his leg, meowing at him when he stops petting to text someone from his home. City home. 

“Demanding,” Sehun groans, rolls his eyes at the cat, but uses his one hand to text and the other to pet the said cat. He types ‘ttyl’ and sends it and sets his phone aside. “You’re so demanding, pretty cat.”

“He can be worse sometimes.”

Sehun jumps a little upon hearing the voice. He looks over his shoulder and finds Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon.

_ So it wasn’t the alcohol making him hot _ , Sehun thinks. The cat meows loudly. Sehun smiles a little at Junmyeon and resumes petting the cat. Junmyeon sits next to him on the porch, legs easily folding into half, knees so close to his chest. The position makes him look small, but also makes his built body visible. Sehun gulps his saliva and focuses on petting the cat.

It’s been a week since he returned to this garbage town. Highlights of the week is that Kim Junmyeon is still living here, his mother has gotten progressively thinner and thinner, Kim Junmyeon knows the stupid pretty cat. It’s a boring town with minimal stuff to do (which finishes in one day, by the way). 

They’re sitting on the porch of Sehun’s house, the grass was freshly cut yesterday but Sehun doesn’t like sitting on grass. Especially while wearing his white jeans. His loose black t-shirt says ‘F#CK HOMOPHOBIA’ and Sehun feels really nice about it. He hasn’t gotten the chance to walk around the town in it, though.

“It’s been cloudy the whole week,” Sehun comments, looks up at the cloudy sky. It doesn’t even have a pretty colour like his home -- other home does. And it’s the same sky. Definitely an unlucky town. “Is it always like this?”

“This time of the year,” Junmyeon nods, bobbing his head a little too much for a nod. “Yeah. Bad timing on your side.”

_ On my mom’s side _ . He wants to say it out loud, but that’s a dark joke. Is Junmyeon dark-joke type? He just shrugs. The cat meows one more time and jumps onto the grass. “Oh, so you’re done with me now?” Sehun says, glaring at the cat. It walks away proudly, tail high up in the air. “Don’t come to me again when you need an ego boost, stupid cat.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon chuckles. “It’s just a cat. No harm done.”

Sehun glares at Junmyeon, too. “That’s something a straight man would say.”

He isn’t sure why he thought of that for a comeback, but it’s out there now, he can’t take it back. Junmyeon only rolls his eyes at him. Sehun feels like he’s back in highschool again, surrounded by people’s judging eyes at his rainbow hair (which he loved dearly, but got bullied the most for, he can’t look at a rainbow the same way now). He grits his teeth. “If I wanna be angry at a stupid cat, I will be,” he snaps. “If you wanna judge, get your ass out of my sight and do it as long as you’d like.”

Junmyeon is silent for a while. A good while. Enough for Sehun to start worrying he offended Junmyeon, taking quick glances of his body language to find if there are any balled fists, or if he’s preparing himself to tackle Sehun down to beat the fuck out of him. His glances turn into stares when he realizes Junmyeon is calm as ever, shoulders relaxed, showing off his nice collarbones and a little bit of his chest.

“How long did you keep those words to yourself?” Junmyeon asks, glances over at Sehun a second with a smile.

Sehun flinches at first, then breathes out heavily. “A long time.” He admits.

Junmyeon nods. “I understand. It must’ve been hard, with all that bullying by shitty people.”

“Didn’t know people noticed.” Is all Sehun has to say. He doesn’t give a fuck anymore, surprisingly. Not when it’s been almost two fucking decades and he’s gotten therapy.

“They did,” He sighs. “I’m sorry--”

“Survival instincts,” Sehun cuts him off, feeling cool about his line. He leans back, resting himself on the elbows. “I understand. I’ve forgotten all of that.”

“Not forgiven.”

Sehun nods. “Never forgiven.”

  
  
  


The next time Sehun is on his elbows, it isn’t because he’s feeling cool. It’s because he’s feeling hot all over, because Kim Junmyeon is sucking his dick. Junmyeon specifically mentioned to not to touch his precious hair. Sehun can oblige by demands if it’s about getting his dick sucked.

“F-fuck,” he pants, watches his own stomach puff up and deflate like a balloon. “Fuckfuckfuck you’re good at this.”

Junmyeon stops the sucking, waits till Sehun looks at him to ask why in the fucking world did he stop, and grins. Like a devil. “I’m  _ great  _ at this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :> this will probably have another part? maybe? im not sure BUT I LOVE THIS PART SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> i hope you liked this!!!! let me know if you liked it!!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this most likely will have a part 2!! i hope you liked it!!! i really missed writing small fics (i've been writing for fests and commission a lot lately) and hence this!!! also because i was mad at my sister OTL inspired by troye sivan's WILD that's such a masterpiece tbh. anway i hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!! let me know if you did!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or if you want a part 2 or not sfnskdjfs) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
